


Now

by BeBraverForMe



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, basically Asami hurts Akihito's feelings, caring kirishima and suoh, delusional sudou, first finder series fanfic, i want to cry for even thinking about making something like this, meanie asami, mother hen kirishima, nice feilong, nice mikhail, pregnant akihito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeBraverForMe/pseuds/BeBraverForMe
Summary: I know I loved him.





	1. 2 Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series.

Akihito’s PoV

2 years ago I probably could say that I love him, now, I know I loved him.


	2. Our Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series

**Akihito’s PoV**

 

Sure he used me and hurt me before. It is different now. He used to care about me. Now, he just uses me then leaves.

I suppose our forever was not meant to be.


	3. Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series

**Akihito’s PoV**

 

Maybe I really am just his kitten.

 

The pet that should always stays inside. The pet that is to be punished when misbehaving. The pet he will soon grow tired of.

 

His lust isn’t different though. My ass can tell that it has only grown stronger. So much stronger that it over took any other feelings he had for me.


	4. Secret

**Akihito’s PoV**

 

He is getting married to someone now. I suppose he does not need me anymore. 

 

A heir is more important , it seems. One that comes from a woman. Tall. Wealthy. Obedient. Fertile. 

 

Not that I’m not fertile.

 

After years of being chased and caged by that monster, he still does not know my secret. My precious secret. My bearer secret.

 

If I am correct I should be around 2 weeks pregnant. I should run. I need to get to the family doctor after all. Once I leave, I am never coming back. No matter what anyone says.

 

He wants a heir I could give it to him but it seems it will not be from me. I have no use now.

 

Kirishima understands that I want to leave but I haven’t told him about the baby. He would probably stop me from leaving and report immediately to Asami. After all he is still his boss’ employee. I need to see the doctor as soon as I can so I can’t tell Kirishima about the baby until I’m out of here.

 

Kirishima would let me out I’ll give my letter for Asami on the way.


	5. No Reason To Stay

**Akihito’s PoV**

 

I walk out.

 

It is about time I left that prison. There is nothing for me anyways, not even a reason to stay.

 

“Kei-san.”

“Takaba-kun.” He bows.” Please understand that you do not need to do this. Asami-sama would like for you to stay.”

I smile at him. “Arigato, Kirishima-san, Gomen’nasai. Sayonara. I have not reason to stay. Asami is getting married. He will no longer need me. He will forget me soon enough. Please give this to him I wish to no longer see him. Tell Kazumi-san that I say goodbye to him too. I’ll try to keep him in touch.”

 

Walking away towards the elevator I leave Kirishima with my letter for that Assami.


	6. Dear Bastard,

**Asami’s PoV**

 

Dear Bastard,

 

Congratulations. I hope you have a great life with a great family. Somehow I am happy your heir will not be from me. I wouldn’t want my child to have to go through your shit. I’m running away. Don’t bother looking for me. Pay attention to you bride. I’m just a kitten you took in, eventually, got tired of and threw away. I told Kei-san that I’ll try to keep in touch with don’t get mad at him for letting me out he just has a bigger heart than you, bastard. Maybe I’ll even send a picture of our child to him. You impregnated me. Take some responsibility. I would have said I loved you but don’t anymore not after what you’ve done to me. I wish not too see you anymore. Stay out of my life asshole.

 

Loved, Brat.


	7. Find The Brat

**Kirishima’s PoV**

 

Boss was mad. I guess that was expected. I also expected it when he asked me to get divorce papers and start the search for the boy with Kazumi-san. I did not expect him to say to look for the kid before it is obvious that he is heavy with child. I was pretty sure that brat was a boy, but anyways, Boss seems to have a way to make impossible things happen.

 

If this happened years ago I probably would not be so worried, but now I have grown close to the brat and I wish for him and the Boss to both be happy even if it means they should be apart.

 

“Souh-san, let us go.” I nod. “Let’s find that brat before he gets into more trouble. We can not let that kid or his kid get hurt the Boss will get pissed at us. We do not want that. He is already pissed that the kid ran.” 


	8. Pain In The Ass

**Akihito’s PoV**

 

Getting the train ticket was easy but getting into the actual train was a pain in the ass. Thank my ancestors that I left that place this early. If I left any later, I would be having back pain and sore feet.

 

This experience is not even done and I know that I’m not going to let anymore perverted bastards near me not with the risk of pregnancy. 


	9. To The Province

**Akihito’s PoV** ****  
  


I used a public phone and called obachan, Kou and Takato. 

 

Kou threatened to kill that bastard for me but I refuse that he get hurt for something I knew was bound to happen if I bottomed in a gay relationship. 

 

Both of my friends offered to help me out by letting me stay at their place till i can help myself but I cannot allow myself to put that kind burden on them.

 

I asked obachan to set an appointment for me with the family doctor and she insisted that I stay with her for my while there so she can help me through the pregnancy and she seems to be hoping for an opportunity for her to mingle with my love life.

 

Obachan’s place is far from the city as it is a province but not that far but I know that it is still in Asami’s full control zone, but it is not like I have much choices anyways. Asami is not supposed to be looking for me, he has a wife to take care of now.

 

I’m dropping criminal photography for the time being seeing that jumping off rooftops is inadvisable to pregnant fellows like me. My boss was fine with just scenic and magazine shots till I can get back to criminal photograph. The province is very scenic and there are nice places for model shootings. I cannot complain, at least I still have a job till I can find another, not that I need a job, obachan is rich, but I want to have a back up plan. 


	10. Leave It To My Kitten

**Asami’s PoV**

 

I ordered Kirishima to prepare the divorce papers and start the searching for Akihito.

 

Leave it to that brat o be able to run off when I turn my back to him.

 

Running a hand through my hair then dragging it down my face. How could I have hurt him. My kitten. How could I plan to grab some whore off the streets to marry and still keep my kitten. He would have felt like a concubine. My carelessness cost me my kitten and the child he bears on his hips.

 

Slamming my fists on my table with an angry yell. I can’t believe myself.

 

Frustrated, I called my ride back to the penthouse, shoving aside employees without a second glance.

 

Leave it to my kitten to get me frustrated beyond control. 


	11. This Is A Chance For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything that does not belong to me.

**Sudou Shuu’s PoV**

 

This is the maddest I have ever seen Asami-sama before. 

 

It does not matter.

 

He touched me. Even if it was to shove me out of his way. This is a sign. Maybe ‘we’ can be possible since that good for nothing brat ran ran away. 

 

What does Asami-sama see in that brat anyways?

 

He is rude, disobedient and always running away. He cannot be grateful about Asami-sama unlike me. Obviously I am a better choice. At least I would be grateful for Asami-sama’s presence. 

 

Since that brat is out of the way and Asami-sama cancelled his wedding, this is my chance to be the one Asami-sama can depend on.

 

I would have made a set up myself but that brat gave me this chance himself.


	12. In The Province

**Kirishima’s PoV**

 

“We need to find that kid as soon as possible. This is at the risk of your live.” I sternly pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

 

Souh looks at me and nods.

 

Everyone her is used to Akihito’s antics but anyone can tell that this time it is different.

 

The tracking team checking the tracking system we have put on Akihito has reported that the phone tracker was disabled, clothes trackers in the penthouse and garbage dumps, camera trackers destroyed. 

 

Now the team is going through the video feeds and social media.

 

The contact agents are now contacting transportation companies and ticketing sites.

 

We got word from one of the province group of sightings of the kid out in the province.

 

Fixing my report with information of the brat and phone Asami-sama.


	13. Not With The Right Intention

**Akihito’s PoV**

 

The reunion with obachan was short. At first i thought it was because she wanted to talk but she told me that it was dangerous for me to walk around pregnant without the necessary things. Anything can happen to me out here and not everyone would be able to help me no matter how friendly they are.

 

According to history this province, in the earlier times, was a safe gathering for omegas, a group of people that had high fertility and pregnancy rates no matter the gender, throughout the years our story is not a happy one, most of us did not die peaceful deaths. A lot of us were taken into slavery, trafficking and sold to be concubines. As we grew to rarity, we were slowly forgotten due to the increase of price and value to high for anyone to afford. After years of isolating ourselves we have been able to repopulate but we have not made ourselves known to the public to avoid the extinction of our race. 

 

Very few people are aware of our existence even in this province only a small number of us are omegas and an even smaller number knows of our own status.

 

When men pop up pregnant in the middle of a sexual gay relationship most scholars would just mark it as a miracle for the two in the relationship, especially if they wanted to start a family together.

 

The abnormality in our genetics is so insignificant looking yet so significant in the lives of omegas.

 

I would have been happy with my child but this little one came a little late. If I was pregnant earlier and have left earlier, maybe I would not have felt the despair and abandonment Asami had forced upon me.

 

This child was not made during one of our loving moments but in our moments of separation. Considering that, I still want to take care of this child for it would be from someone special to me, even if not given to me with the right intention.


	14. You Do Not Need To Run From Me

**Asami’s PoV**

 

I tell Kirishima to cancel all my contacts today and prepare for a visit to Akihito.

 

Don’t worry my kitten, I have your location. 

 

Just wait for me.

 

You do not need to run from me.


	15. Takaba - Kun's Wishes

**Kirishima’s PoV**

 

Passing some documents for Asami-sama to look over I clear my throat.

 

“Excuse me Asami-sama.” Asami-sama only nods, eyes never leaving the window he is staring out of, never flicking to the sheets of paper I hand him. ”Are you sure about this decision?”

 

“Are you questioning my orders?” Asami-sama’s voice was sharp, his face never turning to face me, which was unusual.

 

“Of course not Asami-sama.” I replied with my voice strained. “Takaba-kun just mentioned to me, the day he left, that he wshes not to see you-”

 

“You should not have let him leave.” His tone was sharp yet lost. “I would have had you taken cared of but Akihito wrote to leave you be.”

 

I could tell that he had thought of what I had said but wishes no to follow in spite of what Takaba-kun wishes.


	16. No

**Akihito’s PoV**

 

Obachan talked me into carrying arms wherever I go. Apparently, there have been cases of rape of pregnant people because there are less chances of getting caught if there is a pregnancy.

 

A knock on the door broke me out of my memories.

 

Obachan is supposed to be out getting medicine for me to help the pain.

 

I should not open the door, but the knocking was persistent.

 

Grabbing my gun, I headed to the door and I look through the peephole.

 

“No.”


	17. I Know You're In There

**Akihito’s PoV**

 

“No. No. No. No.” I whisper to myself, backing away from the door. “He’s not supposed to be here.”

 

“Breath Aki. Breath.”

 

The knocking stopped. Are they gone?

 

“Akihito I know you’re in there.”


	18. No No No

**Akihito’s PoV**

 

No.

 

I steady my gun in front me.

 

No.

 

“Don’t come in.”

 

No.

 

“Akihito.”

 

No.

 

“Don’t call my name.”

 

No. I don’t want to feel pain.

 

No. I don’t want to remember those times, when I thought we were perfect.

 

No. I don’t want him to control me.

 

I can feel my consciousness fading.

 

“I’m sorry Oba-chan. I know you told me not to let my guard down when no one is around to protect me.”


	19. Pick The Lock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Finder Series.

**Asami’s PoV**

 

The thud heard beyond the door made my heart drop.

 

In the corner of my eye, I could see Kirishima send worried glances between me and the door.

 

“Pick the lock.”

 

My order was short and sharp with a sharp intake of breath.

 

Unfortunately, it was not followed fast enough.

 

“Hands up and don't even think about that lock.”


	20. Hands Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Finder Series.

**Suoh’s PoV**

 

For a usually stoic man, I usually would have been ashamed of my reaction to a shout of order not from Asami-sama, but I was too busy worrying about the kid behind the door.

 

A shot sent near my hand, completely missing but warning that it would usually not miss.

 

“I said hands up didn’t I.”


	21. With Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Finder Series.

**Oba-chan’s PoV**

 

“Hands up, tank. Get away from the door.”

 

“Our info said we were all clear.” The one with glasses nervously fidgeting, pushing his glasses up his nose.

 

“This province is not stupid enough to lot people break into their neighbor’s house. The pregnant, children, sick and elder are carefully watched over, it’s the least we can do to help the community. My darling is pregnant in there so step away, you brutes.”

 

A few nearby neighbors came out holding their own weapons. We were obviously not all trained but we outnumbered the three.

 

A few men came forward and tied them with ropes, zip ties and cuffs. We can’t be too sure.

 

The three are ten lead away from my house and to the gathering hall of the neighborhood. 

 

Rushing into my house, to give Akihito his medicine, I find him ending a panic attack with a loss of consciousness. 

 

With help from one of the dearies outside, I had him transferred to his bed to tuck him in as I called for the family doctor to come over and check on Akihito.


	22. Confined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is not mine.

**Asami’s PoV**

 

“Kirishima.”

“My apologies Asami-sama. It seems we were not informed of the culture of the people.”

 

Our confines prove that this was not the first time these people have done this. The zipties restricted any major joints. The rope biting and pinching at all the uncomfortable points. The cuffs were a good brand making them hard to break.


	23. Stupid Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series.

**Akihito’s PoV**

 

I winced as I opened my eyes.

 

“Stupid light.”

 

Pushing myself up, I grab my head with one hand, tring to ease the throb in my head.

 

“Oba-chan?”


	24. A Reputation

**Akihito’s PoV**

A man walked in. I recognized as one of the neighbors.

“Oba-chan?”

“Oh Takaba-kun your awake. Oba-chan is downstairs calling your doctor. Do you want to talk about it or…”

“I’ll wait for Oba-chan, but thanks for your concern.”

Giving him a tired smile, I wince wondering if he could see through my smile.

I’ve heard the rumors. I’ve got a smile of an angel. The girls would whisper to each other, when I walk down the road. They would like to get to know me but they want to give me space for myself and to settle with the pregnancy. Anyone could tell that the ladies are not the only ones affect. The neighbor’s bush killed all my doubts.

“Can you please call Oba-chan for me.”

He nodded, face red as exited the room.

Breath Aki I’m sure they’re gone now.

He is not even supposed to be here. He is supposed to be taking care of his stupid wife.

Did he not read my letter?

I’m sure I had stated in my letter that I do not want to see him.

I don’t need him ruining my life any more than he already did.

“Akihito?”


	25. I'll See Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series.

**Akihito’s PoV**

 

“Oba-chan?”

 

“Akihito. How are you feeling? Daichi said you asked for me. Would you like me to get you something?”

 

“Oba-chan, are they gone?”

 

“Oh…” Oba-chan’s movements paused for a slight moment. “One of them is asking for you. Would you like to see him or… you do not have to of course if you don’t want to.”

 

“I’ll go see him. It will get him out sooner, right?”

 

I’m not sure why I said that I’ll see him. This is probably not safe for me but I’m curious. I guess.

 

Why did he come here?


	26. For The Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series.

**Akihito’s PoV**

 

“Asami.” We stared at each other .

 

Even tied up Asami still looked like a king. A dictator who thought he was above all the peasants in front of him.

 

“Akihito.”

 

I flinch.

 

“I want to talk alone.”

 

I turned to Oba-chan and the neighborhood and gestured them to leave us alone.

 

“Will you be fine Akihito?”

 

Oba-chan’s expression paused me in my lie.

 

“... I’ll be fine.” I flash a sunshine smile.

 

Kirishima and Souh leave the room together with the neighborhood.

 

Slipping out of his confines, Asami fixed his tie.

 

“Pack your things we’re going back.”

“What kind of shit are you sprouting!? I’m staying here, you asshole. Go back to your wife and me alone.”

“I didn’t get married. I have no use to get married when you have my child already.”

 

It was only after he backed me into a wall a few seconds later, that I realized what he said.

“You’re here for the child.”

 

He never really loved me. He is only here for the child and the convenience that it brings.

 

“You know what I can do if you refuse to follow me.”


	27. Unnecessary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Finder Series.

**Asami’s PoV**

 

I know it was unnecessary but I need to take care of the precautions.

 

The look of fear in his face both aroused me and made me guilty.

 

He’s making me go soft. If this was anyone else I would have just taken the child and have the person taken cared of.

 

“Talk to your Oba-chan. We are leaving tomorrow.”

 

The fearful, teary-eyed gaze dropped to the floor, not looking up as I left the room.


	28. I'm Sorry Oba-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series.

**Akihito’s PoV**

 

Dropping to my knees, I feel the tears running down my.

 

I hear myself sobbing.

 

I’m trapped.

 

It’s go with him willingly or be taken forcefully, hurting everyone around me in the process.

 

I can’t get Takato and Kou mixed up with these kind of things anymore. I can’t let Oba-chan or the neighbors get hurt for their hospitality.

 

“Akihito.”

 

Rubbing my palms into my eyes, I whisper.

 

“Oba-chan.”

 

“Who is he? What did he do to you? He said he would come back tomorrow. Do we need to call the authorities.

 

“I’m sorry Oba-chan. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

 

I’m sorry.


	29. I Can't Protect Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series.

**Oba-chan’s PoV**

 

He was a blubbering mess.

 

I know I can’t protect this child from that man, but I can’t bring myself to admit it.

 

My darling Akihito is going to be taken away from me when he just returned to me, and I can’t do anything to stop this from happening.


	30. I Can't Stay Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series.

**Akihito’s PoV**

 

I look over my packed belongings, taking my time to lag behind Asami’s schedule as much as possible.

 

“Aki-chan.”

“Ah. Oba-chan I did not notice you enter.”

 

“Akihito, are you sure you have to go with that man?”

 

“Yes. Oba-chan, I can’t stay here. I can’t let anyone else get hurt because of me.”

 

“Oh Aki.” Oba-chan surged forward to hug me. “Let us get the doctor to give you a check up before you go.”

 


	31. Unwilling Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series.

**Asami’s PoV**

 

Straightening my tie, I knock on the door.

 

The elder lady from yesterday opens the door.

 

“Oh so your the meanie that got my darling knocked up and can’t leave him alone. It is bad enough you ruined his life, but you don’t need to mess with the life of an unborn child that’s done nothing but carry your blood.”

 

“Are you done?”

 

She tsked and turned to walk back into the house, leaving the door open as a sign of unwilling welcome.


	32. He's Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series.

**Akihito’s PoV**

 

He’s here. My thoughts wander. I don’t want to go. I have to go. Will I be happy? Will my child be happy? Will I still be able to take pictures? Will I be able to ever see Oba-chan again? Will I be able to visit sensei? Will he even let me see the doctor?

 

“Akihito?”

“Sensei.”

 

The doctor looked up.

 

“Yes Akihito-kun? Is there anything else you wish for me to check?”

 

Shaking my head, I turned to Asami.

 

“I need my regular check ups with sensei.”

 

“I will have it arranged. Kirishima, you know what to do. If your done, Akihito, we have to go.”

 

Sparing a glance at Oba-chan, I realize that I have nothing else. I move towards the door, letting Suoh take my baggage but flinching away when Asami lets his hand rest on the small of my back.


	33. I Should Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series.

**Asami’s PoV**

 

I noticed it. The way he stalled. The way he flinched when I touched. The way he was on edge as we climbed into the car.

 

For a ride with Akihito, it was unusually silent. Usually Akihito would be complaining about the silence or the guards or the gifts or happily babbling about his job or other thing that have occurred throughout the day.

 

I shift to my side to rummage my pocket but even with the distance Akihito still flinches. I am disappointed. Whether at myself or at him I cannot really tell. I want to blame him but I know that this is all my fault. We were happy. He was happy. I was happy. What I would do to see him smile sincerely again. I wished for him to come to me but in the end I had to come after him. I should not have gone after that girl without talking with Akihito about it. I should feel guilty but I do not want to take responsibility for it. 


	34. I Can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series.

**Akihito’s PoV**

 

I flinched. I thought he was going to hit me. I could see his frown as he pulled out his phone. Why am I like this? Are the hormones affecting my brain already? I shouldn’t just be accepting this but I can’t put my family and friends in danger.


	35. Into The Negative Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series.

**Asami’s PoV**

 

Akihito shuffles his feet beside me as we ride the elevator up.

 

“Kirishima.”

“Hai. Asami - sama.”

“Tell Souh to arrange a security team for Akihito, and that the both of you will need to work at the penthouse for a while to watch over Akihito while I go through candidates for a personal bodyguard for Akihito.”

 

I know my secretary is aking not of this but I also know that he is having a private conversation with Akihito. I feel jealous. This is not something I have. The ability to communicate clearly without hurting Akihito.

 

I may have achieved this at some point or at least have been close to but for sure I have ruined it by now and am beyond the first square, into the negative abyss that I have promised to drag Akihito into.


	36. I Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series.

**Akihito’s PoV**

 

I could not pick my feelings for Kirishima as we watched each other.

 

I felt betrayed because I know that he helped Asami look for me.

 

I feel guilty for forcing him to help me escape.

 

I felt confused for his motives are unclear.

 

I want to shout and scream at him but I know that I will just end up crying since he only did this to protect me.

 

I know Kei-san cars for to some point but I cannot say the same for Asami.


	37. I Need Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series.

**Akihito’s PoV**

 

Asami leaves with a promise of being back with a punishment for his street cat, leaving me with Kirishima.

 

I as much as possible avoid touching anything and head straight for my room, but I barely make it to my room before Kirishima calls out for me.

 

“Takaba-kun.” I turn to acknowledge him.

“I…”

“You knew that I did not want to see him anymore.”

“I deeply apologize for my mistake I did not see this kind of outcome. I cannot betray Asami-sama and I thought of your good when I helped him look for you.”

“You only had to not find me. I did not ask you to leave him.”

“But Takaba-kun you need help.” Kirishima’s voice seemed stained but I didn’t want to acknowledge his state.

“I don’t want to stay with a bastard who keeps me for my body and will use my child to strengthen his control. He is not who I want to raise a family with. He can’t love me. Maybe before I believe that we could be family, but not now. I won’t survive here.”

 

I silently slipped away to my room. I cannot face Kirishima after my confession of my true feelings about this situation. I should not do this to him when he cares about my wellbeing more than Asami does.

 

I am trapped here with little to no chance of survival and I can’t help but scare myself with the horror stories of mothers losing their children to stress.

 

I need out. Physically, this is a great opportunity for the child, since Asami will be able to provide everything for the child to come out healthy and grow into a successful heir, but mentally and emotionally I don’t think even I will be able to support the child with my current state of mind.


	38. The Boy Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series

**** **Asami’s PoV**

 

In the car, I call Kirishima to inform him that I am returning to the penthouse.

 

Kirishima had wished to talk to me about Akihito ad something that the boy said.

 

At this moment, I totally regret taking down the surveillance cameras. I could have had the video sent so I don’t have to keep thinking about it.

 

While riding up the elevator, I give some instructions to Suoh and dismiss him so he does not need to ride all the way up to the penthouse tonight.

 

After Suoh leaves the elevator, I steel myself to hear what Kirishima has to tell me.

 

**AN: Hey guys I’m back. Sorry for the long no update and the short chapter. I have been busy with my summer classes for a while. Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave a comment.**


End file.
